Tennis Ball
"Yeah, and if we could walk in synchrony, it would be even BETTER''!" Tennis Ball, Insectophobe's Nightmare'' Tennis Ball (TB) is an armless male contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. In BFDI, he was on the Squashy Grapes, as well as Another Name, while on BFDIA, he is on Team No-Name. It is shown that he has a magnet in episode 14, which he used to win an extra 15 bonus points by retrieving the Announcer's marble collection. He was eliminated in Reveal Novum in which the contestants voted. Both he and Leafy got two votes causing a tiebreaker. Due to him falling off of the ledge, Tennis Ball fell into the Tiny Loser Chamber which was at the bottom. He was the person who picked Flower for the Squashy Grapes. Also, he has no arms. Before the merge he was sent on Leafy's team and was in the bottom 3/4 In the merge (12th Place). Many fans speculate that Tennis Ball may have a crush on Golf Ball since the two get along very well beacuse the are both balls, and he states on multiple occasions that they're a duo. In episode 20, he shows that he has a magnet and he can "de-magnitize" the Announcer, while showing its effects in episode 21. Trivia *Tennis Ball was eliminated with the least votes out of any contestant (2 votes). *Tennis Ball was the 10th contestant created by JackNJellify. *Tennis Ball got 4th place out of all the original Squashy Grapes. *Tennis Ball's favorite screen is a flower. *He ranks as the 4th to last armless person standing in the game after Ice Cube, Rocky, and Spongy. *He has killed another contestant, however he has only killed 1, making him kill the lowest amount of people. *Due to falling off a long set of stairs in Lofty, the Announcer began to address him as "that clumsy tennis ball". *He is the only contestant to be voiced by more than one person. *He is one of the few original contestants to die once. *Tennis Ball has never killed Bubble. *Technically,Golf Ball and Tennis Ball are a duo. *Tennis Ball is one of the 9 contestants that were eaten by Evil Leafy in "Get in the Van". The others are Rocky, Golf Ball and FreeSmart (Match, Bubble, Pencil, Ruby, Book and Ice Cube). *Tennis ball ranked 1st place out of all the other "balls" (Snowball and Golf Ball). Gallery TB.png Tennis Ball 2.png Tennis Ball 3.png Tennis Ball 7.png Tennis Ball 6.png Tennis Ball 4.png Tennis Ball 5.png Tennis_Ball_Icon.png|Tennis Ball's body Tennis Ball 9.png Tennis Ball 10.png Tennis Ball 11.png Ricecaketennisball.png Tb,c,f, and gb.jpg TB and GB.PNG Vomitaco.jpg|Spongy And TB's Tacos. leaf and tb.PNG tb.PNG Image.freefall.jpg|Tennis Ball falls Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters Category:Leafy's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Armless Category:Multiple Teams Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:Green Category:Season 1 Merged Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Boys Category:Team No Name Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Chased by evil leafy (2nd fois) Category:Eaten by Evil Leafy Category:Balls Category:Unfairly Eliminated Category:Basketball s' alliance Category:Legs Category:Tennis Category:Tennis ball s' alliance Category:Tennis ball s'alliance Category:Contestants Category:In BFDIA Category:Season 2 contestants